Come into the sun
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Un toit, deux vampires. L'un brûlant comme le soleil, l'autre fatigué comme la nuit. Quand le soleil rencontre enfin la nuit, que se passe-t-il alors? Wardric
Buna ziuaaaaaaaaaaaa (c'est du roumain pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas XD je suis en pleine révision donc forcément ça reste XD)

 **Pairing :** Warlow x Godric  
 **Prompt :** Il ne reste plus qu'une journée pour A ou B à vivre. L'autre veut la passer avec lui.  
 **First line :** L'attaque se termina en l'espace de quelques secondes…  
 **Dialogues :** « Attends une minute, tu es jaloux ?! » - « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! »

 **Disclaimer :** comme d'hab quoi, rien à moi sauf l'histoire  
 **Beta :** Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu (je devrais vraiment penser à la payer pour me corriger XD)  
 **Note :** Spoiler pour la saison 2 et…. 5 (si je me souviens bien) de True Blood merci bien de pas taper si je vous spoil XD

ENJOY !

* * *

L'attaque se termina en l'espace de quelques secondes. Godric regardait avec horreur et désolation sa maison réduite en cendres, et ses amis vampires, pour la plupart, morts ou gravement blessés.

Voyant cette désolation partout autour de lui, provoquée uniquement par la haine des humains, il se décida. Il voulait en finir avec cette vie immortelle, il ne voulait plus être le témoin intemporel d'une guerre futile qui finirait par détruire deux races entières.

Plus tard cette nuit, peu de temps avant l'aube, il se retrouva ainsi sur le toit d'un immeuble quelconque, attendant avec sérénité sa future mort.

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à sa fille et à l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant un millénaire, avant qu'il ne transforme Erik.

Erik, qui était là, agenouillé devant lui, des larmes de sang coulant sur son visage parfait.

Le vieux vampire caressa la tête de son enfant, le regardant avec amour.

« Pars, Erik, dit-il avec son accent si particulier. Le soleil va se lever, rentre et prends l'humaine qui nous a sauvés avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit témoin de ce moment. »

Sookie, restée dans l'ombre, s'avança pour prendre la main du vampire nordique et le guider à nouveau dans la sécurité de l'ombre, à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Godric respira l'air frais, enfin seul. Il voulait affronter ses derniers instants seul, sans personne pour…

« Tu aurais pu tout de même me prévenir, sortit une voix derrière le brun. »

Godric sursauta, et se retourna. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit qui avait parlé.

Là, devant lui, se tenait Warlow, son plus vieil ami et amant pendant plus d'un millénaire. Longtemps, ils s'étaient considérés comme des âmes-sœurs, avant que Warlow ne soit rongé par son envie de se trouver un partenaire qui puisse marcher avec lui au soleil.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, dit Godric avec douceur et affection. Comment aurais-je pu te dire une chose qui t'aurait fait du mal ? »

Godric s'approcha du Romain, lui caressant d'une main distraite le visage.

« J'aurais espéré qu'après tout ce temps, tu avais encore assez d'affection pour moi et ne pas me laisser seul à nouveau, lui reprocha la fae. »

Godric ne répondit pas, se contentant de se presser contre le corps du vampire.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, murmura Godric dans le creux du cou de Warlow. Tu as juste décidé de partir sans me prévenir.

\- Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet bien assez vite n'est-ce pas ? grogna Warlow avec amertume. »

Godric se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant, le regardant attentivement.

« Attends une minute... tu es jaloux ? D'Erik ? C'est mon enfant, oui, mais il ne sera jamais ce que toi tu représentes !

\- Tu as toujours aimé ce Viking, le moment où tu as posé les yeux sur lui, contra Warlow. »

Godric secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa dernière nuit sur Terre, se chamaillant avec un vampire vieux de six millénaires. Encore plus sur un sujet aussi anodin que sa relation avec son fils-vampire Erik. Mais Warlow lui avait tellement manqué.

Sa chaleur féerique était palpable, son aura, si puissante, était écrasante, mais pourtant réconfortante.

Voyant bien que l'esprit de Godric ne suivait plus la sensation, Warlow arrêta son monologue lyrique empli de jalousie et se positionna à côté de son vampire, faisant face à l'horizon, d'où l'on pouvait voir pointer la lueur rosée de l'aube.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Warlow, l'inquiétude transparent dans sa voix. On ne pourra plus jamais se revoir, j'ai été banni du monde des Morts il y a bien longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas voyager dans cette dimension et te revoir…

\- J'ai fait la paix avec cette idée il y a des années de cela, des siècles même. Je t'ai toujours pardonné ta fuite. Tu es le soleil, je suis la nuit, je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur d'avoir cherché à posséder le soleil avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Warlow serra les dents, prenant la main de Godric dans la sienne, dans un dernier geste d'affection. Godric pressa sa main en retour, soulagé d'avoir au moins une présence amicale avec lui pour affronter son dernier instant.

La lumière montait le long de l'immeuble, atteignant lentement le toit, où les deux hommes se tenaient debout, fiers et déterminés.

« Promets-moi une chose, Warlow, demanda Godric.

\- Oui ?

\- Choisis ton âme-sœur avec soin, veux-tu ? »

Warlow émit un rire, teinté de tristesse cependant.

« Bien sûr, Godric. Mais tu seras toujours spécial à mes yeux, termina le vampire, l'émotion faisant vibrer sa voix. »

Godric ferma les yeux, inspirant l'air frais de l'aube. La main de Warlow était chaude sur lui, il pouvait à nouveau sentir la chaleur traversant son corps.

« Je t'aim… »

Godric ne finit jamais sa phrase, le soleil implacable le brûlant entièrement dans d'immenses flammes bleues.

Warlow rouvrit sa main, de la poussière argentée dedans, les derniers restes du seul vampire qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé en retour.

Une seule larme coula le long de la joue de Warlow. Il ouvrit la main au-dessus du vide et de la ville encore endormie. Les cendres s'éparpillèrent lentement dans le vent matinal, laissant Warlow seul sur le toit de l'immeuble, avec ses souvenirs et son amour incomplet.

* * *

Voilàààààààààà fini !  
A savoir que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de finir comme ça, mais je me suis emporté un peu XD

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


End file.
